My Sister Is Getting Married
by peace.love.write
Summary: Susan is getting married. And her siblings try to cope. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I had such big popularity with "One Night with the King" I decided to do a series of one-shots stories about their life afterwards. **

Lucy looked around. All preparations were going for her sister's wedding and things were going smooth. She sighed. It just seemed like yesterday that they had been kidnapped and rescued. She brushed the thoughts aside. She was sent to check on the preparations in the hall. And things looked grand. Their friends had changed the ,somewhat dreary, hall into a fairytale. She walked up to the four thrones and sat down. Her sister was getting married.

Edmund began to hum. He had been sent to check things over but had ended up being asked to tie ribbons through the holes in the place cards. Not your everyday job, but someone had to do it. Susan was getting married. Sure, she was older than him, but he couldn't help but choke up. He always was a softy…hold it! What was he saying?! "I'm spending too much time with Lucy…" he thought.

Peter sniffled. His little sister was getting married. Yesterday, she was just a little thing toddling around. Now she was getting married. He wasn't ready for this. Why couldn't they wait for…ten more years? It wasn't _that_ long, he reasoned. But today was the day. Susan had asked him to send her off, and he said yes. "I'll have to use all the strength I can muster not to cry," he thought, feeling very sorry for himself.

Lucy looked tearfully up at her big sister.

"You look beautiful, Sue," she whispered.

Susan smiled, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lucy," she said hugging her sister.

Lucy began to brush Susan's hair as Susan clasped a necklace on.

"Are you nervous," Lucy curiously asked.

"Sort of," Susan said.

"You love, Caspian, don't you?"

Susan smiled.

"Yes, I do."

Lucy smiled.

"How was everything down stairs?"

"Fine."

"Edmund?"

"He looks sentimental."

Susan giggled.

"And Peter?"

"Keeps saying you should wait…for ten more years!"

Susan and Lucy laughed together.

"If he was my father, I would never get married. He is so protective."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't break down in tears while sending you off."

"I can't do this, Ed!"

"Yes, you can Peter," Edmund sighed.

"I'll cry or stammer or cry or forget my lines or…"

"It's not THAT hard Peter! You just walk her down the aisle to the altar and then step away, gracefully."

"That's too hard. Maybe you should do it…"

"Susan asked YOU! You can't back out. She'll be so disappointed that her big brother was too chicken to walk her down the aisle. Besides I'm best man."

"We could trade?"

"Keep it together, man!"

Lucy smoothed her dress down. She picked up the bouquet of flowers. She took in a deep breath. This was it. Susan would no longer be a Pevensie. Then again Caspian didn't have a last name. At least one they didn't know of. She heard the music start and the doors open. Edmund just ran in breathless, next to her.

"You're late," Lucy muttered.

"Trying to calm Peter," he whispered back.

They walked in together, towards the altar. Caspian winked at her, as she came up with Edmund.

They turned around to see Peter and Susan enter. Susan looked radiant, her beauty coming through the veil, while Peter looked like he couldn't decide to laugh or cry or both. When they reached the altar, Peter practically flung Susan towards Lucy and dashed to his seat. Edmund tried to keep his composure from bursting out laughing, as Peter pulled out a handkerchief.

"Dearly beloved. We gather in the sight of Aslan to ordain this marriage in the holiest manner," Orieus' booming voice began.

Edmund slightly winced. Why was he picked as minister? Caspian and Susan faced each other to exchange vows.

"I Caspian the 10th take Susan Pevensie as my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. I hereto pledge you my faithfulness."

"I Susan Pevensie take Caspian the 10th as my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. I hereto pledge you my faithfulness."

Caspian smiled as he slipped a slender gold band onto Susan's ring finger.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Orieus finished.

Caspian leaned in and softly kissed Susan. The crowd erupted into cheers, while Peter erupted into sobs. Lucy smiled at the happy couple as they pulled away. Edmund pretended to gag but Lucy knew he was just as happy. She supposed Peter was happy too, tears and all.

And Orieus looked around emotionally. He loved weddings.

**The End**

**Please review! I took the wedding vows from in the traditional vows, then Christian vows, than example number 3. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
